


All is fair in love and war

by LittleMissNovella



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: Count Olaf gets a letter from an old flame. It's not what you think it is.





	All is fair in love and war

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nope don't own this. Written for a challenge over at livejournal.com

Count Olaf was shocked to see this letter he was receiving. See this letter was from his second lover. Someone who was on the other side on the schism and yet that person truly completed him.  
After the death of his father that fateful night he lost his love Kit Snicket.  
And then during a day of an ill-fated meeting he met her. The one who caused so much toil and pain. The one who somehow managed to break his heart, and yet also complete it.  
It was Beatrice.  
It's ironic but before the schism, before everything fell to pieces, Beatrice was his best friend. And maybe that's why he fell for her after the schism occurred.  
Or more like it was a plot hatched by him to get revenge on Lemony Snicket's fiance. He wanted to make Beatrice fall in love with him and then break up with her in a public event.  
Except the revenge scheme didn't go to plan. It truly didn't work cause he fell madly, deeply, in love with her. Love is blind like that. And he's pretty sure that Beatrice loved him.  
He knows because he got a coded letter to tell him that she was carrying his child but is marrying Bertrand Baudelaire to protect his child.  
Out of all the irony in the world, he has a child with Beatrice. Not one, not two, but three children with her. Every time, she came to him she had information to help him to destroy the VFD. She told him she didn't truly think that the world they lived in would be safe for their children to be born in.  
The last time that they met before Sunny Baudelaire was born he told him some of the plans that other individuals were planning. Apparently, lots of fire, especially for the families on the noble side of the VFD, but also the ones who were trying to get out. Like the Baudelaire family or the Quagmire family. He knew that there were plans that were being implemented.  
Of course, Beatrice assured him that she'll protect her family with all cost.  
And then the fire happened, a year and a half after he met with Beatrice last. And here is a letter that Beatrice wrote to him to keep their children safe. It seemed like that revenge plan he had all those years ago seemed such a waste. And that no one would ever learn the fact that the Baudelaire children were his.  
He was after all just a distant cousin in the family. But he definitely would make sure to keep this promise. He'll keep his children safe, especially from his old mentors.  
After watching the Baudelaire children, he can notice the distinct characteristics that they all share. For example, Violet is clever, cunning and resourceful. Similar traits he has (although, he's not a genius like his children are). Klaus, while he looks really similar to Bertrand, especially with his glasses, he saw how much his son loves reading (although he loves reading more plays and theater). Turns out Beatrice told him once how Klaus used to read when he was very little with the books so close to his face, or straining the eyes to read books after it was bedtime with little light on. And Sunny, well she liked to bite.  
But he's keeping a close eye on them. After all, he can't be too precautions with their safety.

**Author's Note:**

> So the challenge was to write a story using certain idioms, and I decided to use all is fair in love and war.  
> Also, this was inspired by a meme at reddit that had Count Olaf as the father for the Baudelaire children. I hope you liked this plot twist!


End file.
